


Jim’s Gift to Blair

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Jewish Holidays, M/M, Menorah, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim buys something extra special for Blair for Hanukkah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim’s Gift to Blair

**Title** : Jim’s Gift to Blair  
**Type** : Slash implied  
**Rating** : Teen (Just because it’s slash)  
**Word Count** : 375-story, 47-A/N  
**Summary** : Jim buys something extra special for Blair for Hanukkah.  
**A/N** : There really is such a thing as this gift. Check it out, it was very interesting. There is a paragraph talking about it following the story. 

Jim’s Gift to Blair

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Jimsgifttoblair_zpsaf67x9lv.jpg.html)

Blair got home from the University and figured he would get his Menorah out so it would be ready for the following night. Blair loved Hanukkah. He wished he could get Jim to take part, but he couldn’t expect Jim to change his ways just for his Jewish lover. He walked into the loft and saw a big present sitting on the table.

“What’s going on? Who is the present for?” Blair asked. 

“It’s for you, Chief. I got it today and couldn’t wait until tomorrow to give it to you.” Jim was almost bursting with excitement. 

Blair set everything down and began to open the package. It was huge. A good three feet tall and Blair couldn’t even imagine what it was. As he opened it, he just stared in disbelief at what Jim had bought for him.

“Remember how last year, when you light the candles every night and I said I was afraid they were going to burn the loft down? Well, I found out from a friend of mine at work that is Jewish, that they make electric ones and they turn on automatically at the time you set it for. I’ll be home each night in time for the light to come on and be with you while you give the blessing. Is that all right, Chief?”

Blair went into Jim’s arms and kissed him over and over again. “It’s more than all right. It’s perfect. And it’s beautiful, Jim. It looks really expensive. I wish you wouldn’t have.”

“Tough, I loved doing it and wanted to be part of it this year.”

“I’ll teach you all about the Shamash in the middle and why it’s there. And every night you’ll get a small gift from me. I have to go shopping.”

“I don’t. I got you 8 small gifts and they are wrapped in plain white paper instead of Christmas wrap.”

Blair kissed Jim again and said, “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“So am I. Happy Hanukkah, Blair.”

“I love you so much, Jim.”

“You can show me later,” Jim said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“It’s going to be much later. I have to go shopping tonight. I can’t wait.”

“You can do both, Chief.”

And he did.

* * *

**A/N**  
The most challenging part of this production was to get the lighting controls right. We engineered electronic devices to simplify the use of this Menorah. With settings to keep the menorah constantly running or "auto set" which will light the next bulb the following night automatically.


End file.
